Death Isn't The End
by kirsty2
Summary: Maeve dies. Can Sinbad get her back or is this the end?
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER: I don't have any ownership of characters, places or images associated with The Adventures of Sinbad. This story has been written by me merely to keep th legend alive in the hearts of all true fans.  
  
  
  
  
She could feel the darkness pressing down on her. She was surrounded. All that effort for nothing she thought bitterly."Careful shes dangerous" a voice outside called. She laughed scornfully and tossed her wild red hair. At least I can go down fighting if only I could have seen him one last time.  
  
  
Dawn was full of promise for the Nomad crew. Sinbad strolled on deck feeling happier than he had in months. Looking about he could see his crew beginning the new day Bryn was sat talking to Doubar at the tiller while Firouz and Rongar were playing with yet another of Firouz's inventions. It had been nearly ayear since Maeve had left and Sinbad was beginning to admit she probably wasn't coming back, but even this couldn't spoil his mood. Since the crews last adventure he had realised that life went on, near death experiences di that to you. "Hey little brother."  
"Doubar how are you this fine morning?"Doubar smiled, he liked to see his brother happy. "Right enough, its going to be a beautiful day."  
"What about you Bryn, you look tired"  
"I'm fine Sinbad I just.........."  
BANG!!!!!!  
Sinbad turned to find Firouz and Rongar surrounded by an acrid black smoke. The rest of the crew could just hear Firouzs voice "a little bit too much powder I think"  
Sinbad laughed his worry for Bryn forgotten "You can clean that up Firouz"  
"Sinbad its just a small technical.."  
"I don't want to know Firouz just fix it"  
"Aye Aye Captin" a grinning Firouz replied.  
Overhead Dermott smiled at what he saw but he could still feel the fear of something yet to happen. It had kept him up all night. Something was wrong.  
  
  
A similar feeling was felt by Bryn, she'd slept little, her dreams filled with dark shadows, faces with no names and pain an endless eternal pain. She glanced over at Sinbad who was directing the clening of his deck. Firouzand Ronar had changed and were now trying to erase all evidence of the mornings little accident. All the time Firouz was explaining his theory of what had gone wrong to the Moor."Eccentric but harmless thats our Firouz. Aslong as he doesn't start a fire next time I don't mind how many times he blows them up it keeps him amused."  
Bryn had to agree with the first mate Firouz always seemed happier when his inventions went wrong. "How long till we get to Baghdad?"  
"A couple more days lass Why don't you get some rest."   
"I think I will Doubar shout if you need me."  
  
  
  
No matter how hard she tried Bryn just couldn't sleep.She kept seeing a figure in black,calling for help, she could feel their pain. What was she supposed to do who needed help? Eventually she gave up and came back up onto deck. "FEeling better now Bryn?" It was Sinbad she walked over to join him and Doubar at the stern."Not really I just can't sleep"  
"Thats because you missed lunch lass"  
"Trust you to think of food Whats wrong Bryn?" Sinbads blue eyes were filled with concern  
"I don't know Sinbad I really don't."  
  
Just two days later the Nomad docked at Baghdad. Bryn had still had little sleep and the whole crew was worried abotu her. She however didn't seem to notice. Sinbad decided he had to talk to her but had only taken a few steps whenRumina appeared in front of him."Well hello there seadog I've got a message for you"  
"And"  
"The little wrench there is feeling a little off colour because shes been dreaming of Maeve."  
"MAEVE"  
"You sound suprised. Maeve is currently enjoying my fathers hospitality, she seems to think the young wrench can help her."  
The crew turned to Bryn ." I didn't know who it was the image was so blurred. We must help her."  
At that moment Dermott gave out a cry and fell to the ground.  
"Too late seadogas her brother will tell you Maeves body just gave up" cackled Rumina "until next time" and with that she was gone.  
The crew stood around in shock. Was Maeve dead? and what did she mean Maeves brother?  
Finally Sinbad looked at Bryn "Is it true?" she could see the pain in his eyes but she couldn't lie.  
"I'm sorry Sinbad. I can't feel her prescence anymore if she isn't dead she will be soon. Too soon for us to find her."  
"Maeve............" It was barely a whisper but she could hear the pain in his voice"  
  
  
  
"We've got to do something about Sinbad" It was Doubars concerned voice. It was nearly a week since they had left Baghdad, they were heading to the Isle of Santino. Master DimDims wife Caipra was vistiting a friend their. Their news couldn't be worse. Maeve dead. Sinbad was existing but only just he rarely left his cabin and Doubar was worried.  
"We have to let him grieve Doubar"  
"This isn't grieving Firouz hes wasting away."  
"We reach Santino this afternoon Caipra will know what to do"  
"I hope your right I real  
  
  
Caipra was waiting for them at the small harbour. Sinbad stepped forward but before he could speak.  
"I know Sinbad Maeve and I are connected in a way you couldn't understand. She died fighting if thats any consolation."  
There was no need for Sinbad to reply his face said everything.  
  
  
  
The next morning the crew set sail for Basra to take Caipra home. The crew were sat enjoying a late breakfast, when Doubar asked the question everyone was thinking about "What did Rumina mean Maeves brother?"  
"Maeve never told you then."  
"No Caipra she didn't teel us a lot of things"  
"You sound bitter Sinbad, you shouldn't. Maeve loved, trusted and respected you but some things are too painful to explain. Dermott is Maeves brother, I don't know everything but I'll tell you what I can After their parents died, Maeve and Dermott were raised by a family friend Dana. Barely a year had passed before Rumina appeared in the village. She wanted slaves and had chosen this village as her market place. Although still barely able to control her powers Maeve tried to protect the people she loved. Rumina grew angry and started a curse, something went wrong and it hit Dermott. Shortly after Maeve went looking for help. DimDim found her and started to teach her in the hope she would one day defeat Rumina or break the curse on her own."  
There was a deep silence "Why didn't the lass tell us?"  
"She found it painful to discuss Doubar."  
Sinbad had remained quiet throughout Caipras tale "Can we free Dermott?"  
"I don't know....prehaps.... there is a story of a stone that contains the power of life and death, Maeve was looking for it when......" her voice trailed away  
"Where was Maeve last?"  
"In her homeland Eire"  
"Doubar"  
"Yes little brother"  
"Set a course for Eire"  
  
  
  
The course was laid and the crew set sail. At that moment a cold wind blew up, Bryn and Caipra looked worried."What was that? It felt like someone was looking for something"  
"OR someone" added Caipra.  
At that instant , somewhere across the ocean, a womans eyes snapped open. She didn't know how or why but she was alive. And her name. Her name was Maeve.  
  
  
This is only the beginning of the tale I hpe you enjoyed it let me know what you feel and I'll work on the next part.  
Kirsty 


	2. sorry

Hi I'm so sorry I haven't updated this story for such a long time. Thank you to all of you who reviewed this story and just for you I hope to get a new chapter up before the weekend possibly 2. I am at times struggling with were to go next with this story so if you have any ideas let me know. Thanks again and this'll be up soon I promise.


End file.
